δεν θέλω να σε χασω
by angelikitz
Summary: ro


Κουράστηκα. Κουράστηκα με το κυνήγι, τα τερατα, τον απαισιο τροπο ζωης, το να γυρνάω σπιτι γεμάτη με το αιμα καποιου τέρατος ή ακόμα και το δικο μου, να πρεπει να το παιζω νοσοκομα στα αγορια οταν σακατευονται. Ήθελα να σταματησω να ζω έτσι, ήμουν έτοιμη να το κάνω, να ξεκινησω απο την αρχη, να ζησω πιο ασφαλη, να ζησω φυσιολογικά. Πηγα στον Sam, ηξερα πως θα ηταν καλητερα να αποχερετησω αυτον πρωτα. Ηταν στη βιβλιοθήκη και διαβαζε. Εκατσα δίπλα του. "Sam, θέλω να σου πω κατι αρκετα σημαντικό" είπα. "Τι εγεινε;" "Κουράστηκα. θελω να σταμάτησω να ζω ετσι". Τα ματια του νοτισαν. "Σου συνεβη κατι;" ρωτησε ανησυχα. "Οχι, απλά...θελω να ζησω μια φυσιολογικη ζωη, μια ασφαλη ζωη" "Είσαι συγουρη γι'αυτο;" "Ναι. ναι, ειμαι". Πηρε μια βαθια ανασα " τοτε δεν θα σε σταματησω" "ευχαριστώ" ειπα και τον αγκαλιασα "θα το πεις εσυ στον Dean;" ρωτησε. "νομίζω πρεπει να το ακουσει απο εμενα. Αντιο Sammy" ειπα και τον φιλισα στο μαγουλο. Πηγα στο διαδρομο και κατευθυνθηκα προς το δωμάτιο του Dean. Ακουζα τον ηχο μιας κιθάρας να βγαίνει απο μεσα. Κτυπησα διστακτικά τη πόρτα. "Ποιος ειναι;" τον ακουσα να φωναζει απο την αλλη ακρη. Η κιθάρα σταματήστε απότομα. "Dean, θέλω να σου πω κατι. Κατι αρκετα σημαντικό." απαντησα. Ανοιξε τη πορτα και τον αφκαλιασα σφιχτά, δεν μπορουσα να κρατησω τα δάκρυα μου. "Τι συνεβει;" μου ειπε με μια απαλη φωνη ενω χαιδευε τα κοντα μαλλια μου. Μπηκα μεσα, η κιθαρα που ακουγα ηταν πανω στο κρεβατι του. "Ωστε, ξέρεις να παιζεις κιθαρα..." "με το ζορι βγαζω μισο τραγούδι" ειπε ταπεινά. "τωρα πεσμου, τι εγεινε; γιατί εκλαψες πριν;" μου ειπε ενω με καρφωνε με τα καταπράσινα ματια του. "ξέρεις, αυτη η ζωη ειναι δυσκολη, επικίνδυνη...Οποτε σκεφτόμουν πως..." οι λέξεις εβγαιναν δυσκολα απο το στομα μου. "Θες να τα παρατησεις;" ρωτησε "να ζησεις μια φυσιολογικη βαρετη ζωη;". Δεν μιλησα. " πες μου, αυτο ηθελες να μου πεις;". Ειχα πια χάσει τη μιλια μου "σε παρακαλώ, απαντησε μου". Εστρεψα το βλεμα μου στο πατωμα, δεν μπορουσα να τον αντικρισω. " Πες μου!" μου ξαναειπε στεναχωριμενα. Μου επιασε το μαγουλο και κουνισε το κεφαλι μου ωστε να μπορεί να βλεπει τα μαυρα ματια μου. Εγνεψα καταφατικά ενω δάκρυα διεσχιζαν τα μαγουλα μου. "Δεν...δεν μπορεις να το κανεις αυτο. Ξερεις τι κίνδυνοι υπάρχουν εκεί εξω. Δεν ειναι ασφαλες" προσπαθησε να πει. "Μπορω να προστατευσω τον εαυτό μου" ψελισα. "Δεν εχεις στοιχεία, χαρτια. Δεν υπαρχεις για τη κυβέρνηση" "δεν νομίζω να είναι προβλημα". Κάναμε μια παυση. "Δεν εχεις κανεναν αλλο εκτός απο εμενα και τον Sam. Θα είσαι μονη σου και είσαι υπερβολικά ντροπαλη για να κανεις νεες γνωριμίες" "Θα δω τι θα κανω". Αρχισε να βουρκωνει." Θ...Θα έρχεσαι να μας βλεπεις, σωστα;" εγνεψα αρνητικα. "Δ...Δεν μπορεις να το κανεις αυτο...δεν μπορείς να μου το κανεις αυτο..." Πλέον με το ζορι κρατουσε τα δάκρυα του. "Δεν εχεις κατι να με κρατήσεις και κουράστηκα με αυτό το τροπο ζωης. Πρέπει να φηγω, Dean. πρεπει να με αφησεις. ουτε εγω το θέλω αλλα πρεπει...Αντιο Dean Winchester..." κατευθυνθηκα προς τη πόρτα. Τον ακουσα να ψιθυρίζει κατι, δεν καταλαβα τι. "Τι ειπες;" ρωτησα. Κοιτουσε το πατωμα και ξαναψιθυρισε. "Δεν σε ακουω" απαντησα και τον πλησιάσα. "ΔΕΝ ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΧΑΣΩ!" φωναξε. Δάκρυα κηλουσαν στα γεματα φακίδες μαγουλα του. "Απλα, δεν...δεν μπορώ να σε χασω. Να φανταστω τη ζωη μου χωρίς εσενα...Θε...θέλω να πω πως...". Τον αγκαλιασα και κουρνιασε στους μικρους ωμους μου. Ενιωθα τα δάκρυα του να αγγίζουν το δερμα μου. "Ποσο καιρο;" ρωτησα ενω αρχισα να κλαίω. "Αρκετο" ψελισε. Κάτσαμε στο κρεβάτι του και συνεχίσαμε να αγκαλιαζομαστε και να κλαιμε. "και εγω" του ειπα. και μιναμε έτσι για μερικα λεπτά, λεπτα που μου φάνηκαν σαν αιώνες. Με αφήσε και με κοιταξε στα ματια. Τα ματια του ειχαν κοκκίνισει και πριστει, δεν τα ειχα ξαναδεί έτσι. Δεν τον ειχα ξαναδεί έτσι... "Λυπάμαι τοσο μα τοσο πολυ...Δε θα φηγω ποτέ! Δεν θα σε αφησω ποτε, μ'ακους; Ποτε!" του ειπα και επιασα τα υγρα του μαγουλα. Ψιθυρισε κατι. Δεν ακουσα τι αλλα θα ορκιζομουν πως ηταν ενα "ευχαριστώ" ή ενα "σ'αγαπώ"... Δάκρυσα και τον αγκάλιασα. Με έσπρωξε και αρχισε παλι να με κοιταει. Μου ξαναψιθηρισε. Αυτη τη φορα ήμουν σιγουρη, μου ειπε " σ'αγαπώ". Πλησιάσε το προσωπο του στο δικο μου. Ήμουν τοσο κοντα που μπορουσα να δω μερικα απο τα σημάδια του. Συνεχισε να πλησιάζει. Πλέον ενιωθα τον ζεστό αερα που εβγαινε απο τα ρουθούνια του να αγγίζει το προσωπο μου. Τα μετωπα μας ακουμπησαν το ενα το αλλο. Με φιλισε. Τα χείλη του ηταν ζεστα και ξερα. Τον φιλισα πισω και συνεχισαμε. Μπορουσα να γευτώ το ουίσκι στα σαλια του. Απομακρυνθηκα και τον ξαναφιλισα, αυτή τη φορά πιο εντονα. Εβαλε γλώσσα καθως επιανα το σβέρκο του και χαιδευα τα μαλια του. Συνεχισαμε για λιγα λεπτα. Απομακρυνθηκε και εβγαλε τη μπλούζα του. Ηξερε πως είμαι παρθενα. Μη ξεροντας τι να κανω εβγαλα και εγω τη δικια μου. Συνεχίσε να με φιλα και με μια απαλη κινηση ξεκουμπωσε το σουτιέν μου. Επεσε στα μπουτια μου. Εβαλε τη κιθάρα στο πατωμα και με ξαπλωσε στο κρεβάτι. Με καρφωνε με τα γεματα παθος ματια του καθως μου εβγαζε αργα το τζιν. Εφγαλα το εσωρουχο μου καθως έβγαζε και αυτος το δικο του. Με ξαναπλισιασε και με φιλισε καθως τον ενιωθα να μπαίνει. αρχισαμε να κουνιωμαστε στο κρεβάτι. Ήξερα πως ειναι καλος αλλα δεν ειχα ξανανιώσει έτσι. συνεχίσαμε να κουνιωμαστε για ωρα και. Με μια απαλη κινηση γυρισε προς τα κατω και συνεχισαμε. με καθοδηγουσε με το σωμα του για το τι να κανω, πως να κουνιεμαι. ξαναγυρισε προς τα πανω και συνεχισαμε να κουνιωμαστε. Ειχαμε πλεων τελειώσει και υδρωσει. Αρχισαμε να ανασαίνουμε υπερβολικά βαριά. αρχισε να βγαίνει απαλα και ξαπλωσε διπλα μου. Εβαλα το κεφάλι μου στο μπράτσο του. "Ουάου. αυτο ηταν...απεριγραπτο" ειπα. "όντως..." ειπε. "ημουν καλη;" ρωτησα "η καλιτερη, αλλα δεν τη παιρνεις πισω..." γελασα αδυναμα. "δεν τη θελω" ειπα και τον φιλισα στο μαγουλο. "καληνύχτα" ειπα απαλα. "καληνυχτα". γυρισα να κοιμηθω και προσπαθησα να αποκοιμηθώ. Αρχισα να τον ακουω να ανασαίνει βαριά όταν με πειρε ο υπνος. Ξυπνησα πρωτη, τον φιλισα στο μέτωπο, πηρα τα ρουχα μου και πηγα στο δωμάτιο μου. Εβαλα τις πυτζάμες μου και πηγα στη κουζίνα με ενα χαμογελο ως τα αυτια. ο Sam ειχε φτιαξει καφε. " Νομιζα πως ειχες φύγει" ειπε. "αλλαξα γνώμη" ειπα και εβγαλα ενα ποτήρι για να φτιαξω φραπε. "πως και τέτοια κεφι;" ειπε "νομίζα πως ειχες κουραστει" τον χτυπησα φιλικα στη πλατη "καποιες εμπειρίες αλλάζουν τους ανθρώπους" "εντάξει" ειπε. εκατσα απέναντι του και αρχισα να πινω το καφε μου οταν ο Dean μπηκε στη κουζίνα σερνοντας τα ποδια του. "Καλημερα" ειπα ταυτόχρονα με τον Sam. "Μερα" απαντησε κουρασμένα, κοιμωταν ορθιος, κυριολεκτικά. "κατσε, θα σου βαλω καφε" του ειπα και εκατσε ενω σηκωνομουν για να του σερβιρω τον γαλλικό του. "να μαντεψω τι εμπιριες σε αλλαξαν;" μου ειπε ο Sam σαρκαστικά. "νομίζω ξέρεις" του ειπα. Έδωσα τον καφε στον Dean κι έκατσα διπλα του. "Τι είναι αυτο;" ρωτησε ο Dean διχνωντας τον φραπέ μου ενω επινε μια τζουρα απο το καφε του. "Φραπέ" ειπα "καφες είναι;" ξαναρωτησε "ναι" απαντησα "πως είναι έτσι;" "είναι κρυος νες, ουσιαστικά" ειπα λες και είναι κατι το απολυτως φισιολογικο "κρυος καφες;" με ρωτησε "πως ειναι;" "σαν γλυκος νες" "να δοκιμασω;" "ε, φυσικά" ειπα και του εδωσα το ποτυρι καθως του τον ανακατεψα με το καλαμάκι. ρουφιξε λιγο "δεν ειναι κακο... μπορείς να μου φτιάξεις ενα τέτοιο μετριο;" ρωτησε. "αμε" ειπα και σικοθηκα για να του το φτιαξω. "ωστε ειστε ζευγάρι τωρα;" ρωτησε ο Sam "αν δέχεται και η ωραία Κοιμωμένη" ειπα. "σε ακουσα" ειπε ο Dean. "Sorry" ειπα και τον φιλισα στο μαγουλο. γυρισε και με φιλισε σκαστα στο στόμα ενω του εδινα το καφε του. "φχαριστώ" ειπε. Εκατσα διπλα του. "λοιπόν, θες; ρώτησα " hell yes" ειπε. ο Sam καθαρησε το λαιμο του. " αν θες θα σου γνωρισω την αδελφή μου" ειπα. "ok" απαντησε. και συνεχίσαμε το πρωινο μας.


End file.
